repeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 4
Summary The day starts with you finding a note under your door, telling you to meet with the Vice Principal, Mr Rokov, as it has come to his attention that you witnessed a teacher performing misconduct. While you are heading to the teacher's office, you then find a Remnant, who Echo says it's a corrupted wish, a wish that has done something bad to its wisher. Echo then reassures you that it probably does not have the strength to do much damage, much less move on its own. After you run past the Remnant, the camera then focuses on the Remnant, showing that it has teeth while saying "she's here". When you are finding Mr Rokov in the teacher's office, you then hear him giving assignments to Phillip, who seems to be very sleepy. Mr Rokov then proceeds to say that he has moved him from his Law class to Mrs Corlisse's Digital and Studio Art class, with Phillip reacting in shock. Mr Rokov then says that Phillip, while at the top of his class, looks miserable every morning in his class, causing him to want to break down in tears. Phillip then exclaims that his parents always wanted him to be someone professional, like a lawyer or a doctor. Mr Rokov then stops and tells you to go into his office. You and Phillip then tell him everything that happened yesterday about Mr. Dolores. Phillip then cuts Mr Rokov off, saying that the school will not do anything about it, such as the time that Mr Dolores fiddled with the school contacts, causing Sissel to miss the orientation day and the time when he pulled some strings so that Sissel would not get any scholarships or financial aid. Phillip then proceeds to say that if it wasn't for Sissel's anonymous donor, he wouldn't be in school now. Mr Rokov then ushers you and Phillip out to the dining hall before it closes to get some breakfast. Before leaving, Mr Rokov requests that you keep an eye out for him and to be there in case he does anything rash. At the dining hall, you and Phillip both grab as much food as possible before heading to your table. Phillip then puts iced tea on your neck, causing you to utter profanity. Phillip then passes you an iced tea before you ask Sissel how he got here. Sissel then replies that Phillip brought him to your table while you were lying on it. You then drink the tea before spitting it back out, as it is unsweetened, to which Phillip replies that "sugar is bad for you". While eating, Sissel then asks what's on the front page, revealing it to be The Black Cat, who pops up now and then and vandalises the places where corrupt people reside. Sissel then says that he's a hero in his book, having saved the orphans an orphanage that had people who didn't pay attention to the orphans. Sissel ran away at the first chance he got but felt bad by leaving the others in there. That was when the Black Cat appeared and exposed the things that the people at the orphanage did, spraying words like "monsters" and "prison" all around the orphanage. The incident, dubbed the West Orphanage incident, received a lot of attention by the media, where the orphanage got shut down and reformed. The people working there then got arrested for child abuse and the city rebuilt the orphanage. Sissel then says that one of the orphans even started going to elementary school, whereby he never got the chance to. You three then head off to class. At the class, Mr Rokov appears in class, Phillip then asks if he had fired Mr Dolores yet, to which Mr Rokov says that he is here for another different reason, asking for Sissel's presence in his office. Owen then comes into class and invades Phillip's personal space again, causing Phillip to get mad at Owen. Phillip then realises what he has done and walks out of class to get some air. You then have to make a choice. After the conversation, Echo then appears and say that the Remnant from earlier is missing. He then quickly tells you to meet with Sissel in Mr Rokov's office. Once you are there, you and Phillip quietly eavesdrop Mr Rokov and Sissel's conversation. From the sounds of it, apparently Mr. Dolores and Mrs. Corlisse is there too. It seems that someone stole a large sum of money, and Mr Dolores is pinning it all on Sissel, which could land him in severe legal action if he successfully pins it on Sissel. Phillip then slams the door on their argument, telling them that he has some leads, which appear to be from the Black Cat, putting words like "thief", "hypocrite", and "swindler" on Mr Dolores' house. Phillip's leads turn out to be true, with the campus security finding hidden school funds under one of Mr Dolores' sofa. Mr Rokov then thanks you and Phillip and tells you to go outside, while Sissel is not allowed to go out as he still may be needed. Outside, you feel like something is not right but Phillip reassures that everything is okay. Owen then approaches you and Phillip. Owen then says that Phillip snuck out at night and didn't come back till dawn, providing suspicion that Phillip actually stole the school funds and framed Mr Dolores. Phillip then confesses to doing it, saying that he deserved it. Owen then counters Phillip's statement with Mr Dolores losing his job, to which Phillip says that Mr Dolores is abusing his job. Owen then says that what Phillip's doing is no different from Mr Dolores, which is breaking the law and ruining people's lives. Phillip then says that there is no point to the law if it can't even protect people who need it the most and the last thing he wants to hear is stuck-up preaching from a rich and spoiled brat, presumed to be Owen. Here, you have to side with someone. After siding with someone, Phillip will try to fix this. Phillip wants you to distract Owen and not let him into the office building while he comes up with a plan to resolve this. Phillip then runs away. You then try to stop Owen by clinging onto him, but he ends up pulling you along instead. Suddenly, a crash sounded from inside the building. It was then revealed to be the Black Cat, and it should be fairly obvious that Phillip is the Black Cat. Phillip then goes out of the door with a skateboard, with Mr Dolores chasing him behind, trying to kill him. You then call for Echo, telling him to twist the circumstances so that none of the bullets hit Phillip. Upon chasing Phillip, you end up in the cottage from before. Mr Dolores then threatens to shoot you with the tranquillizer but doesn't. On a whim, you pull out your camera and looked through the camera lens, seeing what happens to be the Remnant from before. But this time, it seems to be its shadow, not its real body. It seems that the shadow is why Mr Dolores is acting irrationally today. Growing frustrated at not being able to hit Phillip, Mr Dolores points the tranquillizer at you instead. But before he's able to shoot you, Phillip shields you from the incoming bullet, hitting him instead. Phillip then collapses into your hands, growing unconscious. With you nothing left to defend yourself, you utter a sentence, "it's rude to fight on somebody else's grave". With that, a low whispering wail then echoes through the woods. According to you, it sounds like a woman's voice. You then close your eyes shut, waiting for the pain. However, no pain comes, and it seems like a wish has appeared in front of you, causing Mr Dolores' tranquillizer dart to miss. The wish then changed a circumstance, causing hundreds upon hundreds of crows flocking out of the surrounding trees, eating Mr Dolores alive. The wish then brushes her hand on Phillip's head, supposedly lessening the potency of the tranquillizer. After that, she says that she has repaid her debt and before leaving, causes you fall asleep. Then, you feel someone running their hand through your hair, who is revealed to be Owen. You then open your eyes and see a dorm room. This room just so happens to be Owen's and Phillip's room. Owen then tells you what happened. Campus security apparently found you and Phillip unconscious. Mr Dolores got arrested for shooting students. You then question Phillip's condition, to which Owen says that he will be okay in the long run. At how Phillip didn't get arrested, Owen says it's surprising how much influence he can get from donating and sleeping with the local police. Owen also adds that police were supposed to interrogate you and Phillip, but Sissel made a scene and drove them all away. Owen then says that he should've taken the blame sooner, that way, he could've prevented this from happening. But at that moment, Phillip woke up and started vomiting, telling Owen that he'd strangle him if he took the blame. Phillip then apologises for what happened this morning, which is forgiven by Owen. Owen also apologises for being too "touchy-feely" with Phillip as he never had a friend before. Phillip then forgives Owen and decides to stick around with Owen. Owen then gives Phillip a hug, which is happily accepted by him. You then head back to your dorm for the day. Dialogue Options #The first dialogue option appears when Phillip gets mad at Owen for invading his personal space during class time. This choice will affect future character backstory progression. ##'Follow Phillip:' Choosing this option will have you chase after Phillip, who has gone into a secluded area with a wishing well by Bradley Lake. Here, you try to calm Phillip down and help him come to terms with his anger just now by putting all his frustration onto Owen. You also try to help him let things go and not worry so much. Here, Phillip also explains why he comes here, saying it's his "happy place" and every time he comes to visit the well, he feels happier than before as if there is someone secretly cheering him up. Phillip then tells you to leave first but before doing so, he gives you a jade coin. ##'Talk to Owen:' Choosing this option will have you talk with Owen and asking him to get some fresh air. Here, you reassure Owen, telling him that everything is okay and that he is not as bad as Phillip's made it seem. Owen then says that you and he should get back to class, as you are currently skipping class. But you say that you are going to check on Phillip. Before he leaves, he gives you an orange paper crane as thanks. #The second dialogue option appears when Phillip and Owen are arguing at each other for Phillip framing Mr Dolores. ##'Side with Phillip:' This will have you agree with Phillip, saying that while it was unethical, nothing would have been done and resolved without him doing something. Owen then responds with Phillip breaking the law to deal with a rule-breaker. Phillip then says that the system won't do anything to fix it. Owen then says to change the system, so that rule-breakers can be dealt with without breaking the rules in anger. Therefore, to find a middle ground, Owen is going to admit that he stole the money, to which he says that he would get into the least trouble as his family is a huge benefactor with the police. ##'Side with Owen:' This will have Owen respond positively and Phillip will respond negatively. You will tell Phillip that what he did was hypocritical and wrong, to which he replies with that it was not worse than what Mr Dolores did. Phillip will not let anyone is harmed by the system again before it's too late. Owen replies with what Phillip thinks as presumptions, to which Phillip replies that he lived the experience before and won't let anyone gets hurt by it. Therefore, to find a middle ground, Owen is going to admit that he stole the money, to which he says that he would get into the least trouble as his family is a huge benefactor with the police. #The third dialogue option appears after Phillip shields you from the tranquillizer bullet shot by Mr Dolores. While not much of a choice, with every choice being "it's rude to fight on somebody else's grave", it still requires manual selection. Picking one over the other doesn't cause anything to happen differently. Cheat Sheet